


Find Out What You're Made Of - mini Xchange writing

by hyperionnebulae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 21:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19411378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperionnebulae/pseuds/hyperionnebulae
Summary: Written for drawing-cookie.tumblr.com for a Discord server mini Xchange."James Potter is not as smooth as he thinks he is and perhaps Severus Snape is not as drab."





	Find Out What You're Made Of - mini Xchange writing

“Hi Sev. I know you’ve seen me around. Well of course you have! Anyways, I think you’re… steamy; wanna go on a date?” 

Lily Evans face-palmed herself so hard she thought it might leave a bruise. “You think he’s… ‘steamy’ ??? _That’s your line?!_ I can’t believe this…”

James Potter scratched the back of his neck as his perfect smile started to waver. “It’s pretty bad isn’t it…”

There was a snicker from the girls sitting on the bench behind them. Lily threw a glare in that direction but it didn’t shut them up.

“Quidditch-star, dreamboat can’t even come up with a mediocre pick-up line.” Narcissa snickered.

“Shame the smile only scores with the ladies and you got a big gay crush!” Molly added.

Lily rubbed her temple. “Definitely not helping ladies...”

“Soooo really bad then…” James sat down next to them with his head and his hands. “So what _does_ he like then?”

“Mhm… potions, hexes and curses, _being dark and mysterious…_ ” Molly elbowed James jokingly in the ribs.

James didn’t rise to the bait. “I’m no good at that stuff though…” He slumped against the back of the bench. “I guess I’ll just die of embarrassment then. How many people know?”

“Well… you aren’t the most subtle…” Lily started.

“Remus and Sirius have been making bets on it for months...” Molly added.

“Pretty much everyone but Sev knows.” Narcissa finished. “I think.”

“You think?”

“Dude, even Minerva caught me and Molly passing notes about it and just smiled and slipped it back under my book.” Lily said.

“... great. Even the cat lesbian knows…”

“I mean it could be okay? No one seems like… to have a problem with you as a couple or anything…” Lily started.

“Except for the first and second year witches that have been drooling over you since they first saw you on a broom…” Molly snickered.

Narcissa added. “I mean if nothing else it shows you can handle having wood between your legs.”

Molly fell over laughing at that while Lily tried very hard to keep a straight face.

“...great…” James sighed.

Across the courtyard, a few Slytherins exited the astronomy tower in a hurry while, Severus Snape idled a bit in the door so he wasn’t trampled. Once the coast was clear, he started to stroll across.

“I think this is your chance, love.” Lily said. “I mean if I had some liquid luck I’d slip you some but I don’t have the skill or the money for that luxury and you don’t have the forethought.”

James looked from the group of teenage women to the boy on the other side of grass. “Oh bloody hell, I guess we’re doing this.”

He got up so fast James’ robe caught slightly on the edge of the bench and he tumbled. This drew the attention of well, everyone. Everyone except Severus, that is, who had flipped open a book and started to read as he walked. James got up, brushed himself off, and attempted to regain his naturally smooth gait, mostly succeeding.

He reached the edge of the courtyard in a minute but had to clear his throat to get the other man’s attention. 

“Can I help you, Mr. Potter?”

“Um I… I… so I was thinking…”

“I’m happy to know you do that sometimes.” Sev’s eyes went back to the book. “Get on with it then.”

James Potter was not used to being ignored. At least he wasn’t used to it from his peers. Sure his family was, well his family and didn’t always care about his more athletic goals but he never felt so thoroughly ignored. And that flipped some sort of switch inside his brain that allowed him to talk like a normal person, or at the very least a “normal for him” person.

“Would you like to go to the ball with me?”

“Would I _what?_ ” Snape looked around the courtyard suspiciously. “Did Evans put you up to this?”

“No. Their trio has little to do with this. I just thought maybe you didn’t have a date and would go with me.”

Severus lowered his voice. “James, you could go with anyone of the students here, at Hogwarts. Half of the ladies have been spreading rumors of the various ways you romanced them into agreeing to be their date. And a lot of them would be good picks for you even…”

“Sev, you aren’t answering my question…”

“... that one Ravenclaw girl probably has the most expensive taste and would look good next to you. She might even keep conversation…”

James started to feel his annoyance rising again. “I don’t want to go with some Ravenclaw girl; I asked you…”

“Oh that’s right your biased on Houses. Well there’s plenty of eligible Gryffindors; much of your team would probably die on the spot if you asked them…”

James felt the adrenaline and barely acknowledged it before grabbing the other man’s face to kiss him. Severus’ eyes widened in shock and he dropped his book. James pulled away once he realized he had just done _that,_ in the middle of a crowded courtyard, on an impulse.

“I want to go with you. Do you want to go with me?” James’ voice was soft as he said it, almost defeated. The other boy looked lost for words as he stumbled to scoop of his discarded literature.

“I… I don’t have anything nice to wear… I wasn’t going to go.”

It was James’ turn to stare in shock before recovering himself. “If we find you something to wear will you… consider it?”

Severus looked away and started to walk in his original direction. 

“I’ll consider it.”


End file.
